1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to operating system related methods for securely accessing an object.
2. Background Art
Computer security remains an area for improvement in the digital age. Of particular concern is the verification of the integrity of software objects prior to the execution of such objects (“validated execution”). Such verification provides assurance that the executable has not been altered, either accidentally or deliberately, since it was released by its publisher.
Prior art techniques exist for performing such validated execution to a somewhat limited degree. In one method, files are compared against a manifest of known valid files. However, this prior art method does not protect against programs that are modified after the comparison but before they are executed.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved methods of validating files prior to execution.